Katara The fire nation princess
by Queen Elsa Of Arendale
Summary: Iroh disappears for a month after his son dies. He comes back with a watertribe princess, Katara. Zuko and Azula both have different reactions about the girl. More importantly, how will Katara settle into her new life? GO TO MY TUMBLER E NEW GRAVITY FALLS EPISODE INFO. theevilprincegumball
1. prolouge

Prologue: Just a little girl

**I don't own Avatar the last air bender. Or the soundtrack. Review**

_It was a month after the attack on general Iron's camp. A month after Lee, beloved son of the almost foreword died. No one had seen the general in question. All that was left was a letter and a care package for his family._

"Look, Azula. You uncle sent you a pretty doll. It's the latest in earthbender fashion." The girl in question sulked, watching her brother practice with his new knife. Azula turned to her mother, scowling. "Its ugly! I hate it! Why can't father be fire lord already?! Uncle ran away, just like the coward he is!" Ursa slapped the fire princess. "Azula! You shouldn't speak ill of your uncle like that! What if he came back to us dead? Hm, what then?!"

The girl mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Ursa questioned. "Nothing, mother!" The girl answered with a huff. The princess stalked off, slamming the door behind her. During all of this the young prince had moved closer to his mother, a worried expression on his face. "Mom, uncle Iroh won't really die will he?"

The fire princess shook her head. "He will someday, but hopefully that will be a very long time from now."

_A month later Iroh returned with a little water tribe princess and Ursa was dead._

**Reviews are like rainbows after a rainstorm. Give me feedback and comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

Katara the fire princess

Chapter 1: Much adieu about nothing

**I'm sorry I couldn't update these last three weeks. I was sick. And STAAR, and then prom. It was awful. I don't own Avatar. Review and comment!**

Iroh stretched his limbs. For an indigenous people, the southern water were very hospitable. So long as he didn't tell them about his origins.

"Uncle Iroh! Uncle! Look!" Sakka hollered, racing towards him. Iroh spun the boy around. "Where is your sister, hm?" The boy scowled. Iroh followed the boy's finger to the cluster of huts to see a little girl running towards him.

"Katara, my little princess! How are you today?" The little water bender gave a curtsy. "I was chasing Sokka." The little girl said, continuing to chase her brother around Iroh. The general looked up, enjoying the blue.

He returned from his musings when little katara tugged on his sleeve. "Play with us uncle!" The little girl demanded.

He gave chase.

Two hours later saw a tired, sweaty old man and two children planted in the snow. "Look, Sokka! Snow! Black snow!" The little girl shouted. Iroh started up. "Children get inside, Now!" The children looked at each other before scurrying off.

Iron watched the children go, worried. The soot was a sign; the southern raiders. Iroh ran to catch up with the children. A solider was already inside. Scaring Katara and Selene. "I'm the last water bender. Take me." The solider looked perplexed, but dragged the woman out of the tent. Katara cried out, "MAMA!" Selene looked at Iroh. "Protect her!"

The general stepped into the tent. "Katara. Come with me." The little girl took the generals hand, letting him lead her away from the village.

"Mr. Iroh where are we going?" The little girl managed to sniff out. The man shushed her and patted her close. Iroh came to a stop in front of a raider's ship. He slipped inside, heading for the cargo bay. He was going to take her to a place she could be safe forever, as a true princess.

The journey was blissfully silent. Almost no passengers came down to bother them. Iroh kept Katara quiet. Eventually the boat stopped.

Sneaking their way through the halls, the pair came append an open passageway that lead outside. The team made their way onto the deck and onto a long pier. Iroh recognized the smell of the earth kingdom immediately. The air was the purest and freshest of any of the nations.

He took another deep breath. Adjusting the girl, the general thought about how he could get food and a warm bed for himself and Katara. 'There must be some kind soul here.'

A light shone in the distance. A village maybe. Hopefully a farm house. He started walking.

Thirty minutes later the tired pair basked in the warm light of civilization. Iroh looked around to see if there were any respectable places a child could stay. Walking into a restaurant the old man sat down.

A serving girl came and took their order. A hearty soup for the both of them. After their meal the Iroh left Katara to go talk to the manager about a place to sleep.

"Well, I don't know….." The man scratched his beard. "It's only for the night. We won't be any trouble. My daughter is vey tired, please." The man hung his head. "Alright. But no trouble, old man." Iroh raised his hands, nodding. He returned to the table to find a sleeping Katara.

Scoping the child up, Iroh flowed the manager up the stairs to a room. "Here's your room and key. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, sir." Iroh cheerfully nodded and turned to open the door. Extinguishing the lamps Iroh lay the sleeping girl on the bed and looked for a place to sleep.

'Ah, that chair will do nicely.' Settling himself in the chair the man fell into an uneasy sleep.

The dawn found them still asleep. A knock at the door woke Iroh. He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm coming." The knock sounded again, harsher and more demanding. "Alright, alright. Hold on." Iroh opened the door. Fire nation solders stared back at him. "General Iroh, you have been summoned to the fire nation royal palace by fire lord Ozai."

The elderly man had the fortitude not to balk. Of course he'd expected this; his brother being moved up the line of succession now that Lee was gone. It still hurt. The general held up his hands. "One moment, gentlemen. I have some rather, precious cargo."  
With that Iroh, the great dragon of the west, went to wake a sleeping princess.

If the soldiers were perplexed, they didn't show it. A battle hardened, war general like Iroh carrying a sleepy water tribe peasant.

Iroh wasn't too worried. He could handle himself and the child. At least she was safe. The solders led them out into the street, where a carriage waited for them. Katana rubbed her eyes. Yawning the little girl mumbled, "Mommy." Iroh rubbed the Childs back and prepared to climb into the carriage.

Many days later they stopped to rest at a fire nation colony in the mountains, near the sea. Iroh shuffled from side to side. He paused to look at the sleeping girl. Her chest rose and fell steadily. Iroh gently shook Katara. "Time to wake up, little lotus flower." She shifted softly and grunted. "How would you like hot stew with soba noodles and eggs?" Katara got up quickly and tripped over her heavy seal leather shoes to get out of the carriage.

The general chuckled. "Well, come along then." The pair made their way out of the carriage and into the village. Iroh made his request of their armed escort. "Of course, general Iroh."

They were led to a tea shop. The guards stood outside the door. Iron set Katara down in a chair and sat down opposite her.

A serving maid attended the pair. Iroh smiled at the girl. Katara yawned.

When the serving maid returned with their order and set it down, the pair immediately tucked in. Katara finished first, licking her lips and leaning back in her chair. Iroh looked up from his bowl. "You remind me of my nephew, Zuko. Although he only eats like this in private, I find it adorable." Katara giggled. Iroh gulped the dregs of his soup and ordered some tea for both himself and the girl.

When they were outside and the carriage prepared, the entourage set out for the north, where a fire nation colony awaited.


	3. Chapter 2

Katana: The fire nation princess

Chapter 2: Sickness and games

**First let me apologize for being M.I.A. I was dealing with trying to graduate high school. Hehe. Well summers here! I got my new tablet up and running. I can't wait to write again. And as for the amazing people who follow and review my story- Our story- Thank you very much! Keep it up!**

The fire nation palace:

Zuko hated that his father was making him play with all these stupid girls and that he was watching. The girls were always boring and never liked to do anything fun. At least in this regard his sister Azula agreed.

Zukos sister might not have always been nice to him but at least she tried. This was one of those times. He watched; not particularly interested as his sister teased the girl and then shoved her to the ground.

Azula flinched when Urza called out to her. The fire nation princess stared down at her daughter. "Azula you know better than to be rude. Your father is watching, and that girl is the daughter of a governor of the Raava district." At this the princess rolled her eyes. The girl was stupid and silly. The only reason se didn't want to play with Zuzu was because Azula had threatened her.

No other girl could be allowed to play with her stupid, weak brother. Especially a weak one that couldn't even bend. Azula scowled. She briefly considered setting fire to the girls' ugly formal kimono. She certainly wouldn't be able to fight back with it being so tightly bound.

It was ceremony for non-bender fire nation women to be tightly bound and ornate. A look from her father silenced the harsh girl's thoughts. This governor was the leader over the largest district. To harm his insipid daughter would offend him and cause father to be unhappy. And when he was unhappy he took out his anger on the offender.

Azula hadn't become the prodigy she was with cuddles and kisses. Her father had been making a ruler. It was a mystery as to why the fire lord ignored his eldest son. The boy was weak for a fire nation prince. How Azula hated her brother. Her weak, spineless, pathetic, dress clutching brother.

With her thoughts simmering she flowered at Zuzu. He was trying to talk to the girl. She shied away, with a cringe and cast a glance at the princess. Zuko turned to look at her. Azula smirked. Good. He doesn't need friends. He'd just contaminate them with his weakness.

Zuko watched his sister. He knew she was the reason that the governors daughter wouldn't even look at him. He made one more attempt at getting the girl to acknowledge him. Zuko stepped over to the ornate flower garden in the far corner.

There was a small section of vibrant fire lily that his mother herself had cultivated. Kneeling down he plucked one and clutched it tightly. Turning around the prince staggered over to the girl. He cleared his throat.

It sounded more like a squeak, but the girl turned around. Her eyes widened. Wordlessly the prince of the fire nation tucked the flower into one of the girls oridango. "My name is Zuko, but my friends call me zuzu. I would be honored if you would as well." The young prince elaborated with a bow.

The girl blushed and drew a shaky breath. She sank into a curt curtsy. "My name is Mai. I would be honored to be the companion of prince- Zuzu." The boy beamed and extended a hand, helping her up.

Prince Ojai smiled. The arrangements were going smoothly. He'd celebrate his son's unofficial engagement tonight.

**Your reviews make me happy. As do your comments and helpful suggestions. As a bonus I will sometimes throw these chapters in to help with the flow. I also threw in an Easter egg. PM me if you think you've found it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry i've abandoned you! I've been working on a novel called Pomegranate girl. It's n Wattpad and Fictionpress. Please check it out and let me know what you update schedual will be every monday. It will either be my red queen fanfiction, this, or my Maybe in another life fic. I will link my Tumblr so you can find my Novel and read it.**

**I still love you.**

**Just scroll down my page or search for Pomegranate girl and you'll find it.**

Katara Disliked the soldiers. She disliked the clothes she'd been made to wear. And most of all she hated the prince she was going to be _betrothed _to. That word made her want to vomit. Even though Iroh said prince Zuko was nice, maybe he'd be mean to her because she was from the water tribe.

"We're here, Katara." Iroh told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Katara turned towards him, trying to smile. He noticed the effort she had to put into it. Squeezing her shoulder he lead her towards the ship that would take them to the fire nation court.

Katara leaned on the railing of the bow, Iroh not far behind. Reaching down, Katara made a swooping motion with her hands. The water moved shakily and splashed back down. She made disgruntled noise and tried again.

She was able to reach out and brush the water before it went back into the ocean.

"Iroh, how long will it take to get the the fire nation?"

the older man looked at Katara. "Half a month if we continue to travel at the speed we're going now. Longer if we have an accident."

Katara tilted her head. "What's it like there?"

"Big. Lots of people."

Katara leaned away from the rails. "Does Zuko have any siblings?" Iroh paused. Explaining Azula… She had the temperament of a dragon, and likely would not take well to another girl of similar age. Katara noticed how Iroh paused.

She knew this expression, It was the one adults wore when they didn't want kids to know something.

Katara crssed her arms and gave him her best 'I'm waiting' look. He laughed.

"He has a sister named Azula. She's a little fire ball." Katara would be just fine. "I can take her. I've beaten sokka up plenty." Iroh laughed again.

He hoped she would be able to keep that sort of bravery and candidness through her stay. The court was a viper's den of politicking and social climbing. Iroh was glad that Ursa would be there to help guide the little water lily through court life.

It was a month before they made landfall in the Fatherland. Iroh hoped to order the soldiers back to their barracks and take a small retinue through the back alleys and avoid the fuss.

Katara, he knew would appreciate that.

His brother, however had other plans. As they walked towards the gangplank and became visible to the people below, a loud cheer from what Iroh dreaded came roaring at them. Katara hid behind Iroh's robes.

Deciding that waiting would only frenzy the crowd and make his little brother Impatient, Iroh led Katara towards the plank. Looking back at er small and scarred form, he winked.

Positioning Katara to walk in front of him so the people could see their new princess, Iroh prodded the little girl foward. Seeing no way out of this without making a scene, katara walked forwards on shaky legs.

_Why are all these people staring at me?_

Looking up, Katara saw a severe looking man, who seemed had little pity for her predicament. Shifting her gaze, Katara looked at the little boy next to him, eyes downcast.

Then, as if sensing her looking at him, his eyes met hers. Katara smiled and walked a little. He smiled back and waved excitedly. What Katara failed to notice was the little girl standing in her father's shadow, scowling even fiercer than the man himself _at her. _Katara was able to walk and ignore everyone yelling and cheering for her attention as long as she stared at Zuko.

Iroh led Katara up to the platform the royal family was standing. Once she was past the ranks of fire troopers they snapped closed, preventing the crowd from getting too close.

The fire lord smiled down at her. It didn't reach his eyes and it wasn't kind. It was cold like a snake in the grass."Lady Katara, I am fire lord Ozai. This is my son, prince Zuko, and this is my daughter, Azula."

Zuko stepped forward, to do what Katara didn't know, because Azula tripped him. He squaked as he fell and made to grab Katara to keep from falling. His fingers latched onto one of her hair loopies and sent her falling down on top of him.

Katara felt something soft press onto her lips. It was Zuko! Yelping, she stumbled as she got up. She'd have fallen if it weren't for the Fire lord's cold and firm grasp on her arm.

She looked up at him, expecting to see a warm smile and hear kind words. His stare pinned Zuko, his lips turned down in something that wasn't quite a frown.

Looking back at Zuko, she noticed his petrified stare. She smiled at him. He didn't dare meet her eyes

**I hope you liked it. Please check out Pomegranate Girl on wattpad. The views, votes and comments would really help my self esteem and boost my confidence.**

**Wattpad **

**BooksOfAnyKInd**

**Fuck. I totally forgot to post my Tumbler**

**You know what, here the direct link is.**

** redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmy. %2FUiNb%2F4h9PNLk8rw&amp;t=ZWFmYWZjOTRhZTIxYjNmZGM2ZTJkZjI1MzdiNWVhMmIyYmFjMTE1NixzRUwwRDV5UA%3D%3D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. I hope you didn't miss me too much. I have a surprise for you all, an excerpt from Pomegranate Girl! **

What did she have to lose?

It didn't take long. The shadows lengthened, the light that shined through the thick canopy disappeared. Maeve stowed the book back in her satchel. A sentient darkness crept up beside Maeve. Not that she could have seen it. The wrongness sent chills of terror over her entire frame.

Then, remembering what the humans were doing to the farmers, peasants and labourers, Maeve lept up and dared to stare into the abyss.

It stared back, Gesturing with an unidentifiable limb, Only recognized by her sudden desire to turn away. It sank deeper into the inky blackness.

Maeve followed it.

**I think I'll have a small excerpt from each chapter from now on, and a link to where you can find the story.**

Katara shivered. Iroh wasn't behind her. Instead it was the fire lord, clamping a hand down on her shoulder, steering her towards the palankeen. She turned her head to look back at Iroh, he was quiet, hands by his sides and he wasn't smiling.

And where was this Ursa that Iroh went on and on about on the journey here. Shouldn't she have been with the family? Shouldn't she have come to meet her new daughter?

Or was she like Katara's own mother, dead?

Katara got into the palankeen and did not look at the royal family. Zuko had his head and shoulders in, before Azula yanked him out and used him as a stool to stand on while getting in. A moment later, after dusting himself off, Zuko clambered into the palankeen, an angry look on his face and crawled over to Katara.

There must have been another palankeen or a carriage because the adults didn't join them. The palankeen rose and started moving towards the palace.

"So, you're a water tribe _peasant?" _It didn't seem much like a question, more like an accusation on Azula's part. Katara furrowed her brow. True, hr people weren't rich and prosperous like their northern counterparts, but she _was_ the daughter of the chief.

So technically that made her a princess, if only by proxy.

She told Azula this, only to have the princess laugh at her. "Azula, that's enough! Uncle wouldn't have brought lady Katara here if he thought she wouldn't make a worthy fire lady!"

Zuko's face was beat red. And for once, Azula was silent.

Katara blushed, Was that why Iroh had brought her, instead of the real water tribe princess, yue?

What purpose could she have served, other than to play hostage to ensure her people wouldn't rise up against the fire nation? She'd have to ask Iroh as soon as she got to the palace.

The palankeen made a few turns down main roads. The people lined the streets, guards every few feet, making sure the people behaved. _More like cheer and pretend to be excited. _

Katara let her mind drift.

She was only eight, too young to make much of an impact. The court was dangerous, she'd probably be shut away from the public and be made to study the fire nation's history and etiquette until someone thought she was a suitable lady.

She'd have to find a way to practice her bending. Proper or not, she knew they could take everything else away, but they'd never take away her bending. It was as much a part of her as her name and who she was as where she was born.

Looking out of the thin curtain, she saw people waving flags with the fire nation symbol and smiling too widely. A small child with dirty cheeks and a tor dress stepped forwards the moving Palankeen. A guard yanked the child back, out of sight.

Katara shouted, "Stop the palankeen, at once!"

The bearers did as she commanded.

Katara got out of palankeen and knelt down, scooping up the flowers. Dusting them off she noticed that everyone stared at her. The guard was holding the now sobbing child in what Katara was sure was a bruising grip.

Glaring at him with all the ferocity she could, Katara growled, "You there! Release her at once!"

The guard let the little girl fall to the ground. Katara knelt down so she was eye level with the child. _She can't be any older than me. She looks about five. _

Katara held her hand. "I think you dropped these." She whispered, smiling. The girl shook her head. "They were for you, princess." Upon closer inspection, katara noticed that the small bundle was made of fire lilies and a single winter rose at the center, tied with a purple ribbon.

Latara looked at the uniform lines of villagers, they stretched farther than she could see, probably leading all the way to the place.

They were all holding the same bundle of flowers.

Turning again to the girl Katara said, "How would you like to walk with me to the palace?"

The girl nodded eagerly, grasping Katara's outstretched hand. Standing, Katara walked in front of the palankeen. She'd barely gotten a few feet ahead of it when the villagers started raining their bundles at her feet.

She looked back at the Palankeen. Jerking her head she said, "Well, I can't walk all the way to the palace alone, now can I?"

The palankeen bearers lept up, walking at a slower pace behind her. Zuko and Azula's heads disappeared from sight as the palankeen started moving again. They were awestruck at Katara.

All the way to the palace, Katara felt the petals of the bundles crush and release their combined scent. It smelt heavenly. The crowd had peasants mingled in with merchants now.

Some of them were chanting her name. The women had blue and red petals in baskets and were throwing them at her feet. She smiled and waved at them, leaving them to chatter excitedly in her wake.

What struck Katara as odd was that the closer she got to the nobles, the quieter it got. None of them were holding bundled or baskets of petals.

Their eyes were sharp, and their mouths were turned down.

As she passed, their heads bowed in respect for their prince and princess, not her. They all seemed to be trying to beat her down with the heat of their combined stares.

Katara held her head high, chin in the air, not giving them the reaction they so clearly lusted after. If they wanted tears and crying, they could look for someone else.

They'd find nothing here.

Her Hand started falling back behind her, Katara stopped. Turning her head to look behind her, Katara noticed that the little girl was lagging and painting. She knelt down and cupped her hands behind her back. "Come on, it's not far now."

The little girl climbed onto Katara's back, hooking her arms around her neck and her legs around Katara's middle.

Katara continued on, Struggling a bit. _This girl is smaller than she should be. Much smaller. _Katara could feel the irls bones through her back. Although it _was _true that On the journey here she'd eaten better than she could remember, Katara had never been _that thin. _

The palace gates were within sight. Katara fought the urge to sprint. The guards must've seen either her or the palankeen, because the gates swung open.

Katara felt a tap on her shoulder. Kneeling down, she felt the meager weight of the girl disappear. Once she'd gotten to her feet, Katara felt boney arms wrap around her waist. She twisted around and hugged the girl as hard as she could.

After they parted, Katara promised to sneak out of the palace whenever she could to see her new friend. As the younger girl turned to run back down the line of people, Katara shouted.

"Wait!"

The girl stopped, mid step. She whipped back around to face Katara. "What?"

"You never told me your name. Mine's Katara." She said, beaming.

The girl ran back to Katara, grinning broadly. "My name's Suki."

**Can anyone guess what the two easter eggs I put in this chapter were? I'll give you a hint: they're from Game Of Thrones.**

**For those of you whose interest was peaked with the excerpt from my novel, Pomegranate girl, you can find it by going to wattpad and typing the name is or going to my tumblr **


End file.
